Défi Akillien
by Spherebleue
Summary: C'était la dernière fois que Warren relevait un défi, quel qu'il soit. C'était aussi, au passage, la dernière fois qu'il mettait un pied sur Akillian. Il ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire là-bas, vraiment.


_Bonjour à tous !_

 _Alors voilà, j'étais en train de regarder un reportage sur les pays du Nord quand l'une des trasitions présentées m'a tapée dans l'oeil. Et puisque Nord = neige = Akillian dans mon esprit, j'ai écris ça. C'est... Tout ce qu'i dire sur le sujet XD. Bonne lecture et en espérant que ça fera au moins sourire. N'oubliez pas qu'une review, c'est l'amour, surtout sur des fandoms si désertés !_

* * *

Ça devient de plus en plus stupide.

Ça avait été _de base_ une idée stupide, songea Warren. Mais contrairement à Kernor, il ne fit aucun commentaire. Après tout, c'était un peu de sa faute s'ils se retrouvaient dans cette situation.

C'était lors d'un entrainement avant un match All-stars. Il se souvenait s'être étonné de la portion de plus en plus importante d'Akillien dans une équipe censée réunir les meilleurs joueurs de toute la galaxie, ce à quoi quelqu'un avait sorti que vivre sur une planète glacée rendait forcément plus résistant et donc meilleur. L'un des Wambas avait réfuté, Luur en avait rajouté en prétendant que sa planète était probablement pire, et à partir de là tout s'était rapidement enchainé. Jusqu'à ce que Sinedd, cette ordure, leur demande avec toute l'innocence du monde si ils oseraient vraiment mettre un pied sur Akillian. Warren aurait dut le voir venir, le fait même d'associer Sinedd et innocence était un parjure au bon sens. Sauf qu'ils tombèrent tous dans le piège.

Lui, Luur, Kernor, Lune-Zaera et Fumulgus. Cinq stars galactiques du football condamné à une semaine « traditionnelle » sur Akillian, à cause d'un pari stupide et l'illusoire idée qu'un certain brun s'était rangé en intégrant les Snow-Kids.

Ils avaient été accueillis par une tempête de neige dès leur arrivé, l'une de celle qui cloue tout ce qui vol au sol sans espoir de repartir. L'étrange impression d'être coincé avait étreint la gorge de Warren, ainsi qu'un sentiment énorme de claustrophobie alors qu'ils patientaient dans le hall presque désert du spatioport. Les fenêtres qui manquaient à chaque instant de céder n'avaient fait qu'ajouter au malaise.

Warren se souviendrait toujours de la vision folle qu'il avait eue en risquant un œil dehors. Deux silhouettes au milieu du blizzard, D'jock et Micro-Ice, tout sourire sous leur épais manteau. Au moment où ils avaient ouvert la porte, le son de leur rire leur était parvenu en même temps qu'une bouffée d'espoir.

Eh ben vous avez du bol, c'est qu'une petite !

Mon dieu.

Les premiers jours avaient été froids, très froid. Lune-Zaera avait presque immédiatement rendu les armes en apprenant que la température ne dépasserait pas les deux degré et était rentré par le premier vaisseau chez elle. Fumulgus avait fait de même le jour suivant, et lorsqu'il lui avait demandé pourquoi, le Shadow s'était contenté d'un sourire plus qu'inquiétant. À bien y réfléchir, il avait dut voir le mauvais coup venir. Ne restait qu'eux trois, à la merci des Akilliens.

Ils s'étaient plutôt bien amusés à leur servir des plats qui auraient fait faire un arrêt cardiaque à tout diététicien, à les faire courir dans la neige avec eux en guise d'échauffement (par moins trois !), et à leur raconter les histoires les plus invraisemblables possible sur les alentours avant de plus ou moins les perdre dans un bois et de les attendre devant la cheminée. Mais ça, encore, c'était supportable, même si on prenait en compte Tia et sa caméra qui ne perdait rien de ce qui se passait. Être réveillé en plein milieu de la nuit par leur cri enthousiaste pour voir une aurore boréale, ma foi, avait même été une belle expérience.

Et puis aujourd'hui.

Warren observa à nouveau les alentours. Une cabane en bois élégante évidemment entourée de neige se trouvait à quelques mètres, une colonne de fumée blanche émergeant de sa cheminée. À côté se trouvait un lac dont on avait percé la glace : de là où il se trouvait le footballeur pouvait voir l'eau claire probablement glaciale. La scène aurait pu être idyllique, encadré des sapins typiques de la région, si Sinedd et Rocket n'étaient pas planté au milieu avec une connivence qui n'augurait rien de bon. Kernor avait raison de penser que ça devenait stupide, on les avait levés à l'aube pour les faire monter ici et il n'en voyait vraiment pas l'intérêt. Même en étant très ouvert d'esprit culturellement. Luur semblait penser, à peu de chose près, la même chose.

\- Vous inquiétez pas, on est juste là pour prendre un bain, lâcha Rocket.

Le ton même de sa voix prouvait le contraire. Warren sentit une sueur froide lui courir dans le cou en voyant l'éclair malicieux dans les yeux d'or. La sensation de claustrophobie qui l'avait étouffé à l'arrivée revint, avec cette fois l'impression d'être enfermé avec un très gros chat. Et d'être une très petite souris.

\- C'est traditionnel, renchérit l'attaquant. Sinedd, démonstration ?

Warren n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait, le brun avait déjà retiré manteau et pantalon, et avait sauté dans le lac.

Aux aurores. Par moins cinq.

Nu. Dans de l'eau gelée.

Par tous les saints.

Et Rocket suivait, en marchant, semant à chaque pas un vêtement de plus jusqu'à aller rejoindre l'ancien Shadows qui avait entre-temps refait surface. Il expliquait, calmement, mais le cerveau de Warren ne cessait de repasser les images qu'il venait de voir. Ce fut finalement un coup de coude de Luur qui le fit sortir de sa transe. Et le rire de Sinedd, appuyé contre un bout de glace, qui observait Kernor tenter de rentrer progressivement dans l'eau.

\- Mais saute va, qu'est-ce que tu risques ?

\- L'hypothermie ? Gronda la Rykers, Et la mort ?

Ce à quoi il répondit, inébranlable.

\- Bah, la mort t'aura bien un jour.

Warren ne sut jamais à quel point il avait été sérieux en disant cela. Il se contenta de suivre le mouvement, de terminer ce stupide défi, et d'effacer de sa mémoire cet épisode de sa vie tout en jurant de ne plus mettre un pied sur Akillian. Une semaine de tradition lui avait suffi, il n'en voulait pas plus.

Surtout pas avec les Snow-kids.


End file.
